wings_of_fire_experimentalfandomcom-20200216-history
Wings of Fire Experimental Wiki
HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE ''' '''WINGS OF FIRE EXPERIMENTAL WIKI! Please refer to the Editing Guide if you are unsure of what or how to edit. Edits that contradict the Editing Guide will likely be reverted. Books 1-5: The seven dragon tribes of Pyrrhia are divided — and only the five dragonets foretold in an ancient NightWing prophecy can unite the seven warring tribes in order to bring peace and prosperity among them. The books written by Tui T. Sutherland tell their story — come along for the flight and feel free to contribute to the wiki along the way! Books 6-10: The dragons of Pyrrhia are at peace after the great war, but a new prophecy has arisen, and the dragons who are destined to fulfill it are the young dragonets of the Jade Winglet: Moonwatcher, Winter, Qibli, Kinkajou, Peril and Turtle. They must keep a wary eye out for dragons with dark intentions such as Darkstalker, Chameleon, and Onyx. This small band of dragonets must fulfill their own prophecy- to find the "Lost City of Night", in order to stop "thunder and ice" from destroying Jade Mountain! ' Books 11-15:' On Pantala, the continent lost to Pyrrhia, turmoil is brewing. After the Tree Wars, the LeafWings are extinct, and the SilkWings are forced to live under the notorious Queen Wasp, ruler of the HiveWings. Fifty years later, Blue believes he is just an average SilkWing living his life. But his world is turned upside-down when his sister goes through her Metamorphosis. When she is taken away, this prompts Blue and unlikely allies to go on a harrowing adventure to defeat an evil regime. Will they succeed, and free Pantala? Or will they fail, and end any hope of freedom? Feel free to contribute to the wiki! Confused? ! We currently have active contributors and a total of edits! Only March 3 2020 00:00:00 until Dragonslayer comes out! Only May 5 2020 00:00:00 until Forge Your Dragon World comes out! Only September 15 2020 00:00:00 until Book Fourteen comes out! First Arc A2a.jpg|''The Dragonet Prophecy|link=w:c:wingsoffire:The Dragonet Prophecy A3a.JPG|The Lost Heir|link=w:c:wingsoffire:The Lost Heir Book 3.jpg|The Hidden Kingdom|link=w:c:wingsoffire:The Hidden Kingdom 40628-1-.jpg|The Dark Secret|link=w:c:wingsoffire:The Dark Secret 51vBn7v-D5L. SY300 .jpg|The Brightest Night|link=w:c:wingsoffire:The Brightest Night '''Second Arc' Wings-of-Fire-6-front-cover-final-729x1024.jpg|''Moon Rising|link=w:c:wingsoffire:Moon Rising Winter Turning.jpg|Winter Turning|link=w:c:wingsoffire:Winter Turning Escaping Peril.jpeg|Escaping Peril|link=w:c:wingsoffire:Escaping Peril IMG 0850.jpg|Talons of Power|link=w:c:wingsoffire:Talons of Power IMG 5438.JPG|Darkness of Dragons|link=w:c:wingsoffire:Darkness of Dragons '''Third Arc' TLC Final.jpg|''The Lost Continent|link=w:c:wingsoffire:The Lost Continent (Book) THQ Cover.jpg|The Hive Queen|link=w:c:wingsoffire:The Hive Queen TPJ FrontCover Final.jpg|The Poison Jungle|link=w:c:wingsoffire:The Poison Jungle (Book) '''Legends' DarkstalkerCover.jpg|''Darkstalker|link=w:c:wingsoffire:Darkstalker (Legends) Dragonslayer Front Cover.png|Dragonslayer|link=w:c:wingsoffire:Dragonslayer '''Winglets' Winglets01.jpg|''Prisoners|link=w:c:wingsoffire:Prisoners Every game with a gun is basically the same game also winglets 2 assassin.jpg|Assassin|link=w:c:wingsoffire:Assassin 9780545957625 da61a.jpeg|Deserter|link=w:c:wingsoffire:Deserter 51h2-z_2l6L._SX329_BO1,204,203,200_-0.jpg|Runaway|link=w:c:wingsoffire:Runaway '''Graphic Novels' 11.jpg|''The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel)|link=w:c:wingsoffire:The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel) TLH GN FrontCover.jpg|The Lost Heir (Graphic Novel)|link=w:c:wingsoffire:The Lost Heir (Graphic Novel) 9781338344066 1c0ab.jpg|The Hidden Kingdom (Graphic Novel)|link=w:c:wingsoffire:The Hidden Kingdom (Graphic Novel) '''Other' 513EBh eXCL.jpg|''A Winglets Collection: The First Three Stories|link=w:c:wingsoffire:A Winglets Collection: The First Three Stories Bookstore Day Exclusive Flip Book Cover.jpg|Winglets Flip Book''|link=w:c:wingsoffire:Winglets Flip Book